Not Easy Being Me
by Vayne358
Summary: Good fortune can be hard to find. And sometimes when you do find it, you take it the wrong way. ON HOLD, SORRY ALL.
1. Stop It!

**Vayne: Okay here's a special story for all ya'll ;) things will get pretty confusing later on, but I'll do my best so you all understand it XD**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

**Eve: Code: Empress**

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

* * *

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter One: Stop It!

On the outskirts of Elder lay a great forest. It spanned for miles, and was teeming with life. Many passed through the trees on a relaxing walk, or trekked it to the mountains for an exhilarating mountain climb. Deep in the forest was a large mansion, home of a unique group of friends. A single road wound from the house and connected to the main highway leading into town. Inside the large, pearl-white mansion, a young girl lounged on the sofa. Her bright violet hair was tied into two small tails on each side of her, and she was nearly falling asleep from boredom. She lifted her hand and levitated a can of soda to her from across the room, opening it and taking a sip. She had woken up early, and couldn't get back to sleep. Her magic was causing her to have a special migraine that only struck highly skilled mages. No matter how skilled one was, the magical flow will flux from time to time, causing intensive mental agony. She groaned, the sugar helping her stay awake and avoid the worst of the pain.

"Must be easy having magic to grab things from across the room." Aisha glanced over her shoulder to see Elsword walk down the stairs, insulting her use of magic as usual even though she had taught him to use runes.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood for your crap. Why don't you just go play with your runes?" Elsword scoffed.

"Said yourself runes are complicated but I sure use them well." Aisha groaned, she didn't want to have to deal with Elsword today, not with this migraine. Luckily, she was saved.

"Elsword?" They turned to see Eve enter the living room, "Are you being disrespectful to Aisha again?"

"Nah, me? Disrespectful? Impossible!" Elsword joked. Eve sighed.

"Are you alright Aisha?" Eve asked, Oberon entering the room with morning tea.

"No..." She replied sleepily. She had been up since before the sun was, and desired slumber but if she went to sleep she'd feel the full force of pain. She flinched at the thought. Eve offered her some ginseng tea, which Aisha gladly took. A sudden smell of cooking meat flowed into the living room. Rena was up and getting breakfast ready. Ophelia and Oberon usually cooked, but Rena constantly took command of the kitchen whenever she had something special planned.

"Wonder what it is." Elsword said, genuinely curious. Eve began to ponder it as well, but Aisha just wanted this pain to subside. Chung and Ara walked into the room then.

"Morning." They said, Eve and Elsword returning the greeting. They sat down, and soon after Elesis came downstairs.

"Morning sleepy." Elsword teased, making Elesis flick her brother's ear as she walked over to Ara and Chung and sat with them.

"Shut up, I was training late last night." Elsword rolled his eyes.

"Like swinging a sword is difficult." Elesis twitched.

"Compared to your sword, mine is incredibly heavy! You'd never survive one of my sessions Mr. I use runes to make life easier." Elsword snapped.

"Shut it!" Elsword yelled. Aisha began to get worried, over the past few months everyone, herself included, has been fighting with one another.

"What you gonna do, throw a rune at me?!" Elesis taunted, and Chung spoke up, hoping to calm them down.

"Guys' calm down, we all have our strengths."

"Oh shove it!" Elesis snapped, slapping Chung's hand away, "You're royalty! You don't have anything to worry about, you can just leave and go back to Hamel if things get rough here!" Chung was taken aback.

"I don't treat myself as royalty, do you know how annoying it is to be in my position and want a life of peace and quiet?!" Aisha and Ara looked between their angered friends.

"Please, stop this unruly behavior." Eve said calmly. Elsword glanced at her.

"Oh like you've ever done a good day's work Eve! You just have your servants do it all!" Eve shot to her feet, gravely insulted. She raised her hand to slap Elsword across the face.

"Shut up!" Everyone froze as they turned to see Raven glaring at them all from the living room door. Everyone stopped, and sat down when Rena rushed into the room. She was far from pleased, she was furious.

"Will everyone stop it and settle their differences?!" She shrieked, Raven beginning to draw back but Rena turned to look at him, "And you! I hear you talking behind my back, saying I'm just like a mother to everyone. I just want everyone to get along! I just want us to be happy!" She pointed at Elsword, "You! Stop insulting Aisha for her magic, and Eve for the way she was made, and you!" She turned her gaze, and finger, to Elesis, "Chung wants the same as me, all of us to be happy! So just shut up, and accept that everyone is different!" Rena stood there, hands in fists and breathing heavily. Everyone was scared into silence, nervous to even apologize in case Rena thought they would begin to fight again. Oberon slowly approached and leaned in towards Eve. She sighed.

"On that note, breakfast is ready." Everyone got up, and walked into the dining room. Rena's intimidating gaze lingered on everyone, not easing up until they sat down. Oberon and Ophelia brought out the food, and everyone took their portions. Elsword spoke up; praying to god Rena wouldn't flip again.

"So...Rena. What's the plan?" Rena seemed to have calmed down, and put down her fork.

"I wanted us to go on a road trip to the south. The mountains there are beautiful this time of year, and there's a special path up to the peak that's easy to traverse and has multiple rest spots." Aisha groaned, drawing Rena's gaze.

"Can we go tomorrow? My head feels like it's going to explode." Her magic induced migraine only intensified from Rena's shrieking and everyone arguing. Ara rubbed her shoulder.

"Would you like to get some rest?" Aisha sighed. _At this point, sleeping wouldn't be so bad._ She nodded her head, and Ara helped Aisha go upstairs to her room.

"Alright then, tomorrow we'll head out, so everyone pack tonight." Rena said, everyone nodding. Oberon and Ophelia went to begin packing Eve's things.

"Oberon." The butler stopped, "Could you pack Aisha's things as well? I'd like her to get as much rest as she can." Oberon nodded and followed Ophelia up the stairs. Ara came back down and everyone finished eating. They decided to just relax, and lounged around for the remainder of the day. Aisha was surprised that she managed to sleep fairly calmly, and the others quickly turned in as the sun began to set. Oberon and Ophelia had packed everyone's things and placed them in the cars, so when they woke up in the morning, it was time to move.

* * *

"Hey Aisha, you feeling better?" Elsword asked, trying to make up for being rude the day prior. Aisha stretched.

"Head is still a little sore but it's much better." Aisha, Elsword, and Elesis were waiting in the garage for everyone. Raven and Rena were driving, so they had to decide who was going with whom. Eve opened the door and stepped inside with her servants and Chung following her.

"Everything ready?" Eve looked at Oberon, who nodded. As Elsword began to speak, Ophelia handed everyone a list of what they had packed. Everyone looked over their lists, checking to see if Eve's servants got everything.

"Oh, I need something from my room, I'll be right back." Aisha trotted out of the room, and Oberon cowered as Eve glared at him. Chung stepped between them.

"Come on Eve, there was bound to be some mistakes." Eve sighed.

"True." Eve sighed, and opened the passenger door to Rena's car and sat down, patiently waiting. The door opened again, and Aisha came in with the others.

"Everyone ready?" Rena asked, noticing Eve sitting in the car.

"Everyone pick their ride." Raven said as he got into his truck. Chung felt like staying in the breeze, and climbed into the back of the truck. Elsword jumped in after him. Rena got into her car, as did Elesis and Aisha. Ara, having no choice, got into the truck with Raven. Eve activated the garage door, and the group was well on their way to the highway. As they drove through the trees, Elesis watched in boredom as the trees flew by. Eve and Aisha conversed in idle conversation as Rena occasionally joined in while driving along.

Meanwhile, in Raven's truck, Ara silently read the book Aisha had gotten her for Christmas last year. Raven was never much of one for talking, especially when driving. It helped him clear his mind he said. She could hear Elsword and Chung talking in the back, both wondering what they'd do on their trip if they had free time. They were out of the forest and heading south along the inter-state.

"So Aisha, feeling better?" Elesis asked, mostly out of boredom.

"Yeah, although all the screaming last night didn't help at all."

"I'm so sorry Aisha, I was just sick of everyone fighting." Rena sighed, "If only you guys could understand the other better."

"Oh I get my brother plenty." Elesis scoffed, looking out the window to see the person in question flick Chung on the nose, "We've always been at each other's throats. I think we both enjoy it that way."

"Still, how everyone reacted to one another was simply unacceptable." Rena concluded, ending the discussion.

Meanwhile, in the back of Raven's truck, Chung rubbed his nose as Elsword chuckled.

"What was that for?" He asked irritably.

"Just so bored. I don't want to walk all the way up a mountain just to look at stuff." Chung shrugged.

"Just deal with it," Elsword turned to look at him, "Or you'll end up dealing with Rena again." Elsword shivered.

"Yeah, good point." Elsword sighed, "Man, we've been so weird lately."

"Yeah, I think this trip will do us all some good." They looked over their shoulders to see they were near the mountains Rena mentioned before. Elsword scratched his neck.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Oh my El! I'm so tired!" Aisha groaned as she sat down on a stone bench on the mountain path. Everyone looked at each other and sighed before sitting down themselves.

"We're almost at the top Aisha." Raven said, still standing.

"Not all of us are as tolerant as you Raven." Eve reminded. Raven smirked.

"Same to you Eve. Stamina for me, and racial traits for you. I wonder what I would be able to do if I was a Nasod." Raven chuckled at the thought.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Raven." Elesis said.

"Wonder why no one comes up this far." Chung wondered. Many people were hiking, but no one came up more than halfway up the mountain. Aisha sighed.

"Probably just too tired to do it."

"Well, I heard there's something really interesting at the very top." Rena said.

"Indeed, I've been getting strange readings the entire time we've been walking." Eve said.

"I'm interested." Ara said. Elsword nodded.

"Want me to give you a piggy-back ride Aisha?" Elsword offered in all sincerity. Aisha sighed, and hopped onto Elsword's back. They continued up the mountain, the smooth path slowing morphing into finely carved steps. They walked up the winding stairway, and arrived at a mountain shrine. Before them was a massive green crystal, perfectly round and smooth. Aisha looked at it, then took out her book as Elsword set her down.

"What is this?" Chung asked as Aisha flipped through the pages. Aisha read to herself for a moment, then smiled.

"It's an ancient artifact of good luck. If we all place our hands on it, good tiding will be in our future."

"Sounds legit." Elsword said airily.

"Let's do it!" Ara proclaimed energetically.

"Come on, I think given how things have been recently we could use some luck." Rena said, and everyone nodded. They made a circle around the stone, and placed their hands on it. It began to faintly glow, the light gradually intensifying. Their vision began to cloud over, and in perfect unison, they all collapsed to the ground.


	2. Confused Souls

Chapter Two: Confused Souls

Elsword groaned in discomfort, his head felt like it had been hit in the head by Raven's claw during a sparring session. The cold mountain air slapped his face constantly, screaming at him to get up off the stone floor. He rolled over and picked himself up, and saw Rena and Aisha passed out on the floor. He moved over to them and checked their vitals, sighing as they were still alive. He shook Rena gently.

"Rena, wake up-" Elsword stopped. His voice was lighter, and familiar. He looked around, searching for all his friends. _Raven, Chung, Ara, Eve..._ Elsword froze. He was dumbstruck, "Is that...me?" Elsword saw his body on the floor, yet he was right here. He looked down, "Aah!" Everyone jumped awake as Elsword screamed.

"Elesis!? What happened?!" Eve yelled as she got up.

"I didn't do anything." Elesis replied, in Elsword's body. Elsword and Elesis looked at each other, pointed, and asked simultaneously.

"Why are you in my body?!" Everyone gaped, then slowly realized they were not in their spiritual home anymore as well. Eve sighed.

"I seem to be fine. Everyone say who they are."

"Elsword." He said as Elesis.

"Elesis." She said as Elsword.

"Chung." He said; he had gotten thrown into Raven's body.

"Raven." Raven was put into Ara, and seemed quite uncomfortable.

"Ara." Ara now resided in Aisha.

"Aisha!" Aisha couldn't contain her happiness. She was put in Rena, and she shook her chest with pride in her now abundant chest.

"Rena..." Rena was in Chung.

"So, now we know who's who. Question is do we call one another by body or by spirit?" Everyone didn't know what would be easier, or better. Elsword, now Elesis, paced back and forth. Elesis, now Elsword, just sat on the floor, staring at her new body. Chung spoke up, not comfortable with Raven's gruff voice.

"I think we should refer to each other by spirit."

"Why?" Eve asked.

"Well, it just seems simpler, and I'm still Chung, so I have a duty to my people."

"Makes sense."

"Very well, everyone will still respond to their original names."

"Yes." They all said.

"Alright then. Let's get back to the hotel." Everyone got up, and headed back down the mountain. There was a lot for them to get their heads around.

* * *

**AN: Okay, since this is where it gets confusing, allow me to explain a few things. First, here is a list of who is now who, this will be at the beginning of all future chapters.**

**Elsword (Rune Slayer) -) Elesis (Grand Master)**

**Elesis (Grand Master) -) Elsword (Rune Slayer)**

**Chung (Tactical Trooper) -) Raven (Veteran Commander)**

**Raven (Veteran Commander) -) Ara (Yama Raja)**

**Ara (Yama Raja) -) Aisha (Elemental Master)**

**Aisha (Elemental Master) -) Rena (Wind Sneaker)**

**Rena (Wind Sneaker) -) Chung (Tactical Trooper)**

**Eve (Code: Empress)**

**Also, as I said recently, I will be referring to the characters based on who they formerly were. So If I'm having Elsword say something, it will go like this. ["Insert words here."Elsword said.] But Elsword is actually Elesis. The same applies for everyone BUT Eve, as Eve did not switch bodies. So if I'm having a description about Elsword, Elsword will be referred to as Elsword, she, and her because Elsword is now Elesis and a girl. Same applies the opposite way around. If you have any questions, please leave a review and tell me about it in said review and I will do my best to make this simpler. Anyways, onward!**

* * *

Everyone sat down at the table. No one but Eve knew what to even remotely do. Elesis knew he'd have to learn to use runes, as since Elsword himself was now in Elesis's body and she in her brother's, they would both have to learn how the other fought. The same went for everyone else. However, the world has long been at peace, perhaps they didn't need to learn to fight again. Elsword sighed.

"Damn sis, how do you wear this stuff?" She asked.

"What?" Elesis jumped as Elsword grasped her breasts.

"Damn, these are soft."

"What are you doing to my body?!" Elsword smirked.

"Sorry, but this is my body now." Elesis growled.

"Just keep your damn shirt on." He demanded before sitting back down. Aisha was in the corner quite content with what happened. Rena on the other hand was downright confused.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Rena asked, somewhat missing her old body.

"Is there a way to reverse the effect?" Chung asked Aisha.

"Perhaps, but it is ancient magic. And besides, I think this is a good thing." Raven jumped up.

"How is this good?!"

"Think about it. We've always been yelling at each other for our differences. Now we can learn more about one another in a sense. After all, what Elesis used to be good at isn't so anymore because she's Elsword now." Rena sighed.

"Aisha's right. Maybe this won't be so bad." Elsword smiled.

"Yeah, maybe we can do things we couldn't do before." Elesis glared at her, "Don't worry bro, I'm not gonna just sit in my new room all day and be lewd."

"Good." Elesis sighed, "But still, what should we do now? I don't know if we should stay here now."

"Why not?" Chung asked. Elesis pointed at his claw.

"I couldn't help but notice you haven't moved your claw once since the change." Chung looked at it in shock.

"I barely realized it was there, I kind of forgot." Eve sighed.

"I'll have to help you with that. I suppose it would be best for us to return home, it's the only place I can fix it."

"But wait, Raven was the one with a driver's license, and now Chung is Raven and he can only use one arm. How are we all getting back?!" Ara was worried, not wanting to have to split up during this dilemma. Eve smiled.

"Don't fret. Both Oberon and Ophelia are my servants; do you think I would have servants and not have them able to drive?" Ara felt incredibly stupid. How could she have forgotten about them? Eve clapped her hands and the formerly mentioned servants appeared, "Oberon, get the cars ready. Ophelia, pack our things." The Nasods darted off to fulfill their latest order. Rena noticed Raven was sitting the whole time since they got back.

"Are you alright Raven?" Rena asked worryingly.

"I can't balance." She said solemnly. Eve and the other girls understood this. Raven had to force herself to compensate for the heavy weight of her left arm, but now that weight was gone and replaced by a slight weight on Raven's chest. Elsword seemed to be able to walk fine.

"I can help you." Rena said. He might no longer be a girl, but Rena still knew how to cope with having decent sized breasts.

"Thanks." Raven said gratuitously. Ophelia and Oberon came back inside, and Eve rose.

"We're ready to go. Ophelia packed the truck so we have more room since we have two extra bodies in the cars. We can have five in Rena's car, the rest in Raven's truck." Everyone went to the parking lot, Rena helping Raven stay balanced as they walked. Ophelia was in Rena's car and Oberon in the truck. Eve, Ara, Raven, and Rena got into Rena's car. Aisha sat in the truck with Oberon, and Elsword, Elesis, and Chung got in the back. After a final check of their things, they were on their way back home.

As Oberon and Ophelia drove through the country, Elesis stared out at the roaring ocean. Chung was trying to get comfortable, not able to lay down as he usually did due to the claw. Elsword meanwhile was sleeping soundly. Elesis carefully watched the waves reach their peach before striking the warm sand of the shore, a force working in unison. It made him think about what had happened, was it not a form of unity?

"Elesis?" He turned at Chung's voice, "You alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking. I've never even though about what it would be like if I was a boy, let alone my own brother."

"Same here." Elsword had woken up from her nap, "But heck, it will be interesting either way." Both siblings snapped to Chung as they heard him groan, clenching his claw, "Chung?" Elsword moved over to him to see if he was alright.

"Ah...It hurts..." Chung winced as a wave of pain shocked his body. Elesis smacked the window, and it slid open.

"Stop the cars, Chung's having a problem." As Oberon pulled the truck to the side of the road, Ophelia did the same. Eve had rushed over in seconds, and Oberon and Ophelia helped Chung into a position easier for Eve to examine him. Eve was silent as she worked, sliding the plates out of the way and working on the circuits. Everyone waited in anticipation, hoping Eve could fix it or at least lessen the pain until they were home. After several painstakingly long minutes, Eve got out of the truck.

"Don't even think about your arm until we're back okay?" Chung nodded at Eve's instructions, and everyone got back in the cars and back on track.

"What was the problem?" Rena asked Eve.

"It doesn't recognize the new personality; it will be simple enough to change." Raven sighed.

"I had a feeling that would happen."

"Well, at least we know now." Ara said, "Anyway, I think we should give you some pointers on being a girl since we're alone here." Chung and Eve nodded, and Raven sighed.

"Is that truly necessary?" Raven asked.

"Yes." Eve said, "You're Ara now, you I expect you to adopt a similar professional attitude during parties."

"And besides, it's a whole new experience!" Rena said, "Expect your emotions to be indecisive." Raven smiled.

"It's different being a guy too Rena." Rena stiffened, "Don't expect to be able to anything you used to be able to do."

"True." Rena said.

"Anyway, first things first..."

* * *

As the cars pulled into the garage, everyone sighed with delight to finally be home. Elsword, Elesis, and Chung all hopped out the back as everyone else got out the cars. Chung was quickly taken with Eve and Oberon to Eve's workshop for repairs, and everyone else gathered in the living room. A strange silence filled the room as everyone felt so strange being home in new bodies. Everyone had their own designated places to sit that they preferred, and it felt awkward for them all to now see everyone seemingly in a different place.

"So...here we are." Ara said.

"I guess we'll have to learn to be like each other." Aisha said as she crossed her legs. Rena leapt on her opportunity to tease the mage.

"Then you're going to have to restrain yourself from showing off my old chest. It wasn't something I was particularly proud of." Aisha seemed confused.

"Why the hell weren't you? Look at these things!" Aisha got up and shoved her chest at Rena's face, giving her a good look. Rena blushed, not having looked at her own body from a male's mindset before.

"It was just how I was born." Rena said, averting her gaze. Aisha smirked, and followed Rena's point of view, taunting her.

"Come on, you like 'em." Aisha said.

"K-Knock it off Aisha!" Rena whined, feeling strange. Elsword got up and pulled Aisha away.

"Don't be an ass Aisha. You're the only one who's comfortable with this change." For positive reinforcement, Elsword sat down next to Rena.

"Hey, I miss my old body too."

"Then fix this!" Elesis yelled, "You're just lucky to still be a girl, look at me! I'm my brother!"

"Look! I don't know if we can fix this!" Aisha snapped, "This is ancient magic, and powerful magic at that too! It's not something strictly made for this purpose, it can do anything to fulfill what it was made to do, so even if there is a remedy it would be difficult and downright dangerous, or have you forgotten that Ara is in my body now and the only one capable of doing it?!" Aisha sighed, and left the room, "I'm going to bed." She said irritably as she walked off. Everyone was quiet.

"I'm going to turn in to; it's been a long ride." Elsword got up, and left the room. Everyone followed suit, and when Eve and Chung came into the room and saw everyone was gone, they to decided it was best to go to sleep. The days before them would be long and arduous; they needed a good night's rest.


	3. That Time Again

**Elsword (Rune Slayer) -) Elesis (Grand Master)**

**Elesis (Grand Master) -) Elsword (Rune Slayer)**

**Chung (Tactical Trooper) -) Raven (Veteran Commander)**

**Raven (Veteran Commander) -) Ara (Yama Raja)**

**Ara (Yama Raja) -) Aisha (Elemental Master)**

**Aisha (Elemental Master) -) Rena (Wind Sneaker)**

**Rena (Wind Sneaker) -) Chung (Tactical Trooper)**

**Eve (Code: Empress)**

**I will be referring to the characters based on who they formerly were. So If I'm having Elsword say something, it will go like this. ["Insert words here."Elsword said.] But Elsword is actually Elesis. The same applies for everyone BUT Eve, as Eve did not switch bodies. So if I'm having a description about Elsword, Elsword will be referred to as Elsword, she, and her because Elsword is now Elesis and a girl. Same applies the opposite way around.**

* * *

Chapter Three: That Time Again

Elesis woke up in a state of confusion. _Why am I in Elsword's room?_ As Elesis sat up, the memories returned. _Oh yeah, I'm Elsword now. How could I forget that?_ Sighing, he got up and threw on some clothes, not at all pleased with the wardrobe Elsword kept. All of Elsword's clothes were tight and made Elesis feel uncomfortable. He left the room, and bumped into Eve in the hall.

"Oh!" Elesis bounced back slightly Eve tripping and falling onto the floor.

"Ah!" Eve squeaked in surprise, and was thoroughly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Eve, here." Elesis held out his hand, helping Eve to her feet.

"Thank you Elesis, you're up early."

"Not tired." Elesis replied, and the two walked downstairs. They sat down in the living room, and Elesis sprawled out on the couch, turning the TV on as he got comfy. Eve had Oberon bring them some food and drink, and took the cup of tea Ophelia handed to her as he set out the food.

"Are you okay Elesis? You seem to be lost in thought." Eve asked as she realized Elesis's eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"I swear I forgot something, something that was pretty important."

"Morning!" Eve and Elesis turned their heads to see Aisha and Ara coming in from the stairs. They sat down on an unoccupied couch, and grabbed some sandwiches.

"Sleep well?" Ara asked.

"Not very, I'm quite concerned for everyone right now." Eve said, reminding everyone she was the only one who remained unchanged.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Eve turned to see Rena and Raven walking in, Raven wearing fairly tight clothing that made her quiet ashamed to be in it. Raven and Rena sat down with Elesis, who was still thinking hard.

"So...I have an idea." Aisha said.

"What is it?" Rena asked, curious.

"Let's wait for Chung and Elsword."As Aisha said Elsword's name, Elesis shot up to his feet.

"Oh crap!" Everyone jumped.

"What the-!?" Ara panicked, "What is it?!" Elesis sighed.

"Well, this is awkward..."

"Elesis," Eve spoke softly, "What is the problem?"

"Today...Is..." Elesis looked at the girls in the room, "You know...that one day."

"Oh fuck." Aisha groaned, "So, the first day of change and Elsword's going to be on her period?"

"That's going to be trouble." Rena sighed, and everyone nodded. Of all the girls, Elesis was by far the worst during her time of the month. She was easily angered, unpredictable, and increasingly difficult to deal with.

"Umm...what's going on?" Everyone turned to see Chung standing in the doorway, confused.

"Elsword's going to be having her first period." Aisha said bluntly, and Chung joined their nervous mood.

"Oh boy...talk about awkward." Chung sat down next to Ara.

"What now?" Raven asked, already worried about when she'd have to go through this.

"I guess we just try to work with it." Elesis commented, and everyone slowly looked at the stairs. Today was going to be a very bizarre day.

* * *

Upstairs, Elsword woke up and sat upright in her bed. She looked around the room, unsure of where Elesis kept things. Against the wall were her armor and greatsword, and Elsword assumed the large dresser next to it held her clothes. Groaning as she dragged herself out of bed, Elsword rummaged through the dresser, picking out a tight tank top and long, loose jeans. She felt strangely cold, but ignored it and left the room and proceeded down the hall.

"Morning Elsword." Everyone greeted as she walked into the living room.

"Hey." She walked over to Chung and Ara, "Think you could make some room?"

"Sure." Ara scooted over, providing Elsword room to sit between her and Chung.

"What's the plan for breakfast?" Elsword asked Rena.

"I was just thinking we'd just get something ourselves if we're hungry." Rena said calmly. Elsword seemed slightly put out by this, and everyone fell prey to the thought she was about to get angry at the fact.

"Okay." Was all Elsword said before she got up and left for the kitchen. Everyone sighed in relief, and Chung decided to get something to eat as well. He saw Elsword bent over at a ninety degree angle, her rear stuck out behind her, with her head in the fridge. Elsword came out with some leftover pizza they had gotten a few nights ago. Chung walked over to her as she put it in the microwave.

"Are you sure you should have that for breakfast?" Chung asked, and Elsword turned on her heel and glared at him. _Aw fuck._

"Is there something wrong with my food choice?!" Elsword snapped. She stopped the timer and removed the plate from the microwave, the pizza only somewhat done, and stormed outside onto the patio to eat. Chung stared as she left, then hit his head on the fridge door in frustration.

"I am a fucking...moron."

On the patio, Elsword sat down in a huff, setting her food on the table and not even looking at it. Instead she looked at the garden, which Oberon was tending to at the moment. Eve's garden was small, but lovely to look at. Roses, Lilies, and countless other exotic flowers she had collected through trade and gifts were neatly arranged in groups. Elsword got up and walked over to the garden. Oberon simply continued his duty, aware of the situation that Elsword was in currently when she herself apparently did not know. She knelt down, and looked over the flowers.

"You really take care of these don't you?" Elsword asked, looking to the Nasod butler. Oberon nodded politely, and made a motion to the blue roses Elsword was looking at, "Could I have one?" Oberon took out a pair of small scissors, and cut off a single rose. Without Elsword's consent, he placed it neatly in her hair, just above the ear, "Thank you Oberon. Oh..." Elsword held herself in her arms, "I'm so cold." Oberon motioned for Elsword to wait, and darted into the house. Within the minute, he returned with a thick, furry coat from Eve's wardrobe, "Is this okay?" Elsword asked as Oberon draped the coat over her shoulders. Elsword didn't want Oberon to be punished on her behalf. She looked at the table, and noticed her plate was gone. As she realized this, she heard a ding, "Did you reheat my food?" Oberon nodded, and brought her to the patio again and pulled out her seat for her, "Thank you." Elsword yawned, she was strangely tired. Yet she couldn't sleep, her sides were on fire and it hurt to bend. Oberon held her shoulders, "I'm fine...I think I just have some major cramps." Oberon motioned to the large lawn chair, "You'd massage me?" Oberon nodded, "O-Okay...T-Thank you." Elsword tried to get up, but her sides spiked with pain, "Ah!" Elsword fell back into her seat.

"Elsword, are you okay?!" Rena rushed onto the patio.

"It hurts..." Elsword whined, nearing tears.

"Where?"

"M-My sides..."

"Oberon, help Elsword lie down, I'll take over." Oberon gingerly picked Elsword up and laid her on the lawn chair, the piece of furniture reclined all the way back. Elsword lay on her stomach and Rena sat next to her. Gently, Rena began to massage Elsword's sore sides. It felt strange, it was Rena doing it but it appeared as if it was Chung doing it. _Chung... _Elsword began to cry, "E-Elsword? Is it too painful?"

"C-Chung..." Rena was confused; it was as if Elsword had forgotten his presence, "I'm sorry...I just...I didn't..." Elsword looked at Rena, "What's happening to me?"

"You're on your period." Rena said, "Didn't you notice your...parts?"

"My...Oh!" Now that Elsword knew, she could feel that her crotch felt damp.

"You didn't know. We'll help you." Rena held her shoulder, "Want me to help you to your room? Eve can show you how to take care of this. You'll learn when it's going to happen and be ready soon."

"O-Okay...But, can I talk to Chung?"

"Shall I bring him out?"

"Please." As Rena left, Elsword looked at Oberon, "Could we raise this up?" Without a word, Oberon gently moved the chair's back up, allowing Elsword to sit up straight. She sighed, her sides felt a bit better from the massage.

"Elsword?" She heard Chung, "I'm sorry for earlier."

"Chung, I need to tell you something." Chung came closer and sat down next to her.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Chung froze. _W-What?_

"Ah...ha ha ha." Chung laughed nervously, "You're really out of it Elsword."

"Chung I've always loved you. Your kind nature, the way you look after us. I just...admire you." Chung stared at her, and Elsword placed her hand on his metal claw, "Please?" Chung sighed.

"I...won't reject your feelings. Let's...see where it will go." Chung said with a smile, and Elsword pulled him forward, "Ah!"

"Chung..." Elsword breathed, red of cheek. She lingered for a moment, and kissed her new found partner. Chung sighed. _Her lips...are so smooth. Her breath is warm, her skin is soft. Maybe...this can work._ Chung closed his eyes, and returned the kiss. He felt Elsword go limp, and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled, and carried her into the house and up the stairs to her room. After tucking her into bed, he took out a book and began to read, in case she awoke and wanted to see him. He spent the rest of the day in Elsword's company, and as the sun began to set, fell asleep in his chair.

* * *

**Vayne: Sorry for the short chapter, and if it seems rushed it isn't. This is just insanely hard for me to write QAQ I'm sorry.**


End file.
